Punisher
|Img = |Level = 3 |Weapon Number = 1 |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 160 per round |Range = 500m |Reload = 10 seconds |Capacity = 220 rounds |Unload = 15.6 seconds |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Acceleration Mode |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Punisher is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 250-meter optimal range) light kinetic weapon. Strategy This machine gun has an effective range of 200 meters and a maximum range of 500 meters. At its maximum range of 500 meters, very few bullets will hit the target decreasing its damage substantially. It can be lethal at close range, but it becomes increasingly inaccurate as the range increases due to bullet spread. It has a medium and heavy counterpart, the Punisher T and the Avenger, respectively. All machine guns (Punisher, Punisher T and Avenger) and auto-cannons (Molot, Molot T, and Tempest) accelerate fire rate up to 1.5x its usual speed, if fired continuously for longer time than 3 seconds. The accelerated state ends if firing is stopped for more than 1 second or if the ammo is depleted. Being one of the first weapons available to new players, it is a very common early game weapon and remains useful throughout the game. Best when used in sets, a Patton equipped with four Punishers is a very effective sustained damage dealer early in the game. Many players eventually replace the Punishers with Magnums later on when they become available, as they can fire continuously without reload (2 shots per second), have no spread at longer ranges and can penetrate Ancile shields. However, Punishers have a longer range and a faster firing rate, which means that the weapon can still compete with Magnums should they be used. Punishers are usable in higher tiers for disabling an Ancile - due to the large area covered by the Ancile it catches almost every bullet up to 500 meters, and due to the high firing speed of this weapon, the Ancile is quickly disabled. Also, many players still use the Punisher in the higher leagues as it is an effective shield-breaker, dealing double damage to physical shields, which are very commonly seen in the higher leagues on robots such as the Bulgasari. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 160 |level-02-cost = 10,000 |level-02-time = 5 minutes |level-02-damage = 180 |level-03-cost = 20,000 |level-03-time = 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 200 |level-04-cost = 40,000 |level-04-time = 1 hour |level-04-damage = 220 |level-05-cost = 200,000 |level-05-time = 4 hours |level-05-damage = 240 |level-06-cost = 400,000 |level-06-time = 8 hours |level-06-damage = 260 |level-07-cost = 800,000 |level-07-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 290 |level-08-cost = 1,500,000 |level-08-time = 26 hours |level-08-damage = 320 |level-09-cost = 3,000,000 |level-09-time = 20 hours |level-09-damage = 350 |level-10-cost = 5,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day |level-10-damage = 390 |level-11-cost = 8,000,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 2 hours |level-11-damage = 430 |level-12-cost = 13,000,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 4 hours |level-12-damage = 470 |total-upgrade-cost = 31,970,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 19 hours 35 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 220 rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 470 |level-02-cost = 250,000 |level-02-time = 3 hours |level-02-damage = 479 |level-03-cost = 500,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 488 |level-04-cost = 1,000,000 |level-04-time = 8 hours |level-04-damage = 497 |level-05-cost = 3,750,000 |level-05-time = 15 hours |level-05-damage = 506 |level-06-cost = 3,750,000 |level-06-time = 15 hours |level-06-damage = 515 |level-07-cost = 3,750,000 |level-07-time = 15 hours |level-07-damage = 524 |level-08-cost = 3,750,000 |level-08-time = 15 hours |level-08-damage = 533 |level-09-cost = 3,750,000 |level-09-time = 15 hours |level-09-damage = 542 |level-10-cost = 3,750,000 |level-10-time = 15 hours |level-10-damage = 551 |level-11-cost = 3,750,000 |level-11-time = 15 hours |level-11-damage = 560 |level-12-cost = 3,750,000 |level-12-time = 15 hours |level-12-damage = 569 |total-upgrade-cost = 31,750,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 16 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 220 rounds) Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll What balance change does the Punisher need? Major buff Minor buff No change Minor nerf Major nerf Trivia *The Punisher could have been inspired by the GAU 8 Avenger, a Gatling gun similar to the Punisher that was equipped on an A-10 Thunderbolt, or "Warthogs" – it fires 30mm rounds. *In some of the test versions the Punisher, along with the other firearm weapons, do x2.6 the amount of damage on physical shields. Navigation